Yu Yu Hakusho:The next generation
by Miyuki Jaganashi
Summary: This is the sequel following Yu Yu Hakusho:A Spirited Beginning.KuramaxOC-HieixBotan-YusukexKeiko-KuwabaraxYukina.Rated K.Rating may go up as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own YYH.

Just my OC's.

One rainy afternoon in Tokyo a certain green eyed kitsune was waiting

for his beloved.

Ever since she arrived life was good.

Their upcoming wedding was weeks away.

"I'm sorry I'm late."said a female removing her raincoat."Traffic was

terrible."Kurama kissed his fiance'."Want to watch a movie?"

"Do you want to do the honors?"she asked,making popcorn.

Thirty minutes into the movie,his arm wrapped around her,there was a knock

on the door."Who is it?"asked the redhead.

"Yusuke."

The door opened and the raven haired male walked in."Sorry to bother you-"

"Urameshi!"said a familiar voice.

"Sorry,I thought I lost him."apologized Yusuke.

Giniro's POV

'I don't mind Yusuke here..but Kuwabara...well,what can you do?They're our friends.'

She motioned Kurama to rejoin her on the sofa before

Kurama went to make some more popcorn. Kuwabara took his seat.

"You're in my seat,Kuwabara."said Kurama a little miffed.

"My bad."apologized the six footer sitting beside the couple.

"..Kuwabara..."

Yusuke yanked off the six footer."Can't you see they want to sit alone?"

"I didn't know!"Kuwabara defended himself.

"At least someone's considerate."commented Giniro.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Giniro,don't start."said Kurama.

"Okay."

Kuwabara responded"You youkai are all like looking down on me."

"Enough!Kuwabara,either sit down and watch the movie or leave."

Kurama's eyes flashing gold.

Yoko pushed his way out of his host body.

"Did you miss me,Giniro?"

There was another knock on the door.

"Who is it?"asked the female.

"It's Shiori."

Giniro mouthed,"Yusuke,take him to the other room."referring to Yoko.

"Right,gotcha."

"Hi,mama."

"Where's Shuichi?"

"Oh..he's-"

"Right here."said the fiery haired."Yoko had to leave."

"Who?"asked Shiori.

"Nobody important."

'Hey!'grunted the golden eyed kitsune.'how dare you call me unimportant!'

"So,what I can do for you,mother?"

"I want to give you two a gift."Shiori handed them a box.

"This is for you. I found your old blanket,Shuichi."

"I thought it might come in handy one day."

"Thank you,mother."

Shiori left a few minutes later.

Yusuke looked at the wall clock."Crap!I got to meet Keiko in less than a hour."

"Bye Yusuke!"waved the female.

"Don't you have to be somewhere Kuwabara?"suggested Kurama.

"You're right.I'm coming,Yukina!"as if the koormie was calling him.

Giniro closed the door."We have interesting friends."

Kurama agreed."We sure do."

"What would we do without them?"

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

"Hiei,have you grown a few inches?"asked Kurama."Keep this up and you'll be able to wear -"Hiei cut him off."Kurama,one more word and I'll swear it will be your last."Kurama chuckled."Okay,Hiei."

"I can't wait to be your wife."

Kurama nodded in agreement."There still is my decision of the best man..."looking at Hiei.

"What will I have to wear Kurama?"

"A tuxedo,Hiei."

Hiei snapped."Who are you pairing me up with?"

"..I don't understand.."

"I think he means who's the maid of honor."Giniro smirked."I know.I thought of playing with his mind."Hiei growled."Who are you pairing me with,fox?"

"Isn't it obvious?...Botan,of course."

Hiei almost smiled,he left .If the kitsune saw him now,he'll never live it telepathy,Kurama informed Hiei he would need to be fitted for a suit.

Yusuke strolled in."Guess who I ran into..."

"Who,Yusuke?"asked the green eyed kitsune.

"Your old nemesis,Kaito."said the curly haired adult with the wired glasses."I heard you're tying the knot."

"I didn't tell him."Yusuke said in his defense."It was the so called champion of love..."

'Kuwabara..I might have to gag him one day..'thought Kurama

"Who's he?"asked the female.

"Kaito,a old clasmate."replied Kurama.

"I see you still talk to - ...quite..stunning.."

"...Kaito.."warned Kurama.

Kaito continued."I always pictured you with a female version of Yusuke,someone to control.."

"Watch yourself,my wife to be is not one you want to mess with."

"Well,I can see your attraction to her- no ordinary woman,is she?"

"Choose your words carefully, may be your last."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

"Okay,then.I'll leave."

"What a pompous,arrogant-tell me we are not inviting him to the wedding!"

"We're not."assured Kurama.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH.

"Hiei,stand next to Botan."Kurama ordered."It's customary for the best man to stand beside the maid of honor."Hiei did as instructed,believing him.

"Good,now hold her hand...and kiss her."

Hiei glared at him."This is one of your tricks,isn't it fox?"letting go of Botan's hand.

"..and what if it is?"Kurama teased."..It was fun while it lasted."

"Hn."Yukina blinked."So,you like her don't you,brother?"(A/N:In this story Yukina knows Hiei's her brother)

Kurama's POV

Hiei must be battling he gets that riled up holding her hand,imagine what he'll be like when sharing a bed with her...'

Giniro spoke."Shouldn't we meet Shiori soon,Kurama?"this was just the wedding rehearsal.=A/N

"You do realize this is our last night as two ..."

Giniro giggled."I know...I can't wait..."

"Me,too..good night."

"Good night."

~The wedding of Kurama and Giniro~

Shiori was crying,dabbing the corners of her eyes.

"Shuichi looks so handsome!Giniro makes a beautiful bride!"Yukina and Kuwabara were clapping,happy for their friends.

Hiei and Botan were avoiding each other keeping a small secret. She felt confident he knew what it she was hiding from their friends.

That she was pregnant.

"..you may now kiss your bride."

Hiei nodded slightly./I know you're pregnant,onna../-ending the link with her.

Botan will tell their friends later.

"How did you two meet?"asked Kuwabara to the newlyweds.

"My old partner Kuronue found her and introduced her to me. At the time I was making a name for myself.I had no interest in her at first.I was heavily involved with another kitsune to was Kuronue who set us up.I was blessed she would assist on certain missions just to get closer to me.I guess she made the first move."

"So,it's kinda like Yukina and me."Kuwabara concluded.

Shiori cut in."Giniro,aren't you going to throw the bouquet?The women are waiting.."

"Oh!Of course,I am!"

Botan squealed."She's going to throw the bouquet!Let's catch it,Hiei!"

"Hn,why?"he asked,rubbing her belly under the table,his back turned-blocking anyone's view.

"Don't you want to be the next one in line to be married?"

"Hn."Botan sat up,the flowers fell on Hiei's lap."Congrats,three eyes and Botan."sang Yusuke.

Hiei rolled his eyes,walking away."Oh,come on!Take a joke!"

Hiei sat away from everyone else.

"Hiei..would you like something to eat?"asked his deity."Here,it's delicious."Forgetting where they font of their always wanted to see Botan...with her hair up,he removed the hair blue hair framed her in his eyes.

This was enough.

Hiei ordering her to summon her oar they were leaving.

"Bye,everyone!It was a lovely wedding!"

"Bye Botan!Thanks for coming!"waved Giniro.

"Soon I'll be a grandmother."said Shiori between sobs."..Oh,Shuichi...Giniro..."

"Hiei,do you know what we're having?"Botan asked."Hn,it's a boy."

Back to Kurama and Giniro...

"We better get going,Yusuke."suggested Keiko."Thank you for inviting us to your wedding."said the brunette.

"..Yeah,we got our own to plan."

"Kazuma,we better start planning our wedding as well."suggested Yukina.

"You're right,Yukina."coughed Kuwabara.

Several months later...

Giniro was now showing signs her round belly indicated it."Your daddy's coming home."Secretly she was hoping for a girl.

Kurama came home with another gift for the baby."Here,it's from my mother."

"Did you find Hiei?"

"No,he's hasn't left Botan's side since the wedding,any names you picked out?"

"Well,if it's a girl,Misao."

"I like it."

Meanwhile in spirit world...

Botan was in bed, Koenma had given her some much needed time off-to a certain fire apparition's was no way his onna was going to work herself while pregnant with his child.

Ayame,the second favorite ferrygirl entered the room."How do you feel,Botan?"

"..Oh,I feel alright...weak..."

Ayame nodded."But you're carrying a youkai's does it feel like?To be with a man?"

"..oh...Hiei's...Hiei's wonderful...could you get him please?"

"Botan?"

"Ayame...please hurry..."

Hiei smelt his onna's scent filled the air.

Botan cried out in pain. Hiei rushed over to her.

She gave a weak smile,clutching the sheets.

"..Oh..god...I think I'm having the baby..."

He was coming sooner than expected.

King Enma and his court heard Botan's screams the inhabitants were waiting for the news on the new arrival.

"It's a boy!"said the doctor,holding the newborn spiky raven hair in little tuffs.

He didn't share his father's starburst. Enma ordered her to live in the human realm,giving her legal documents as well as Hiei and Hatori last names of Jaganeshi.

Elsewhere...in the human realm

Yusuke found out he was going to be a was along a month or parents were overjoyed to hear the news.

"Congratulations,kids!Girl or boy,that kid won't go hungry!"exclaimed Mr. Yukimura.

"Not when we have the best noodle shop in town."

"We have a couple of names picked out for you...If it's a boy, honor your late uncle, it's a girl,Misa."

"Kenji's alright with me.."gruffed Yusuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

Except for Hatori,Kenji,and Satoru and Kyoshiro,plus Yumi.

/ /=yoko(talking)

"Hiei,would you get Hatori?I need to start making dinner."Botan asked cheerfully.

"Hn."Hiei picked up the infant,carrying him away.

Meanwhile,Keiko was in the end of her pregnancy-2 weeks left before her due date.

"Yusuke,what do you think we'll have?A boy or a girl?"

"A...boy.I'm sure of -what do you want,Keiko?"

"A girl would be nice."

Yusuke shrugged."Yeah,but a boy will carry on our family name."

"You just want another you running around."Keiko concluded."Which a girl means she will have more sense not to fight."

Yusuke sweat dropped."You just had to rub that in."

"I'm sorry,Yusuke -they are the future."

Giniro was family was married the man she loved and was carrying his child.

"Kurama,when the kid's old enough he or she can-ah!"

"Giniro,are you alright?"

"..I think the baby's coming.."

Yoko spoke,/You know it's mine,right,Shuichi?/

"What?"

"/The kit inside her is mine./

This could not be happening.

"Don't do this to me,that's my kid in there."

/Maybe you're right,Shuichi/

Giniro was rushed to the hospital to deliver the baby into the world.

"He's a fine looking boy...silver hair and the cutest fox ears I've seen in a good while."With Shiori coming,Kurama had to make his newborn son look human."Giniro,give me the boy."He finished the transformation before Shiori's arrival.

"Mother..I like you to say hello to Satoru."

"...Hello...Satoru...

Shiori gasped,her hands covering her mouth."He looks like you,Shuichi."

"Beautiful red hair and baby blue eyes...he's going to be a lady magnet."

Giniro looked at Kurama,telling him it was okay,his child or not,he was his father.

A few weeks later...

The doctor asked her if she would like to be induced."Yes."was her reply.

The doctor administered the drug in her blood they had to in a hospital bed,she was uncomfortable.

"Somebody get this kid out of me!"

Yusuke entered with some flowers."How are you feeling,Keiko?"

"Bloated and fat...are those for me?"

"Yeah...Saw them in the trash."Yusuke joked."Nah,got these from the gift shop."

"They're love-Get the doctor,Yusuke."

"Hey Doc!My wife's having the baby!Move it!"

"I see the like we're going to have a baby, you got a name picked out?"

"Waaahhh!"

"What is it,doc?"asked Keiko out of breathe.

"It's a boy!"

"Yesss!"cheered Yusuke,his fist in the air."Yus-"

" Our son's name is Kenji."

"Almost there,Yukina."said Kuwabara."...Okay..Kazuma.."Yukina said in breaths.

The koormie was escorted to the same delivery room where Keiko was.

"I'll be right there,Yukina!"Kuwabara assured her,filling out the paperwork.

Yukina was scared surrounded by people she never seen before.

Kuwabara entered holding his wife's hand."..Kazuma.."

"Looks like the kid's breached."said the doctor.

"What does that mean,Kazuma?"

"It means..they..are going to make it.."His tone was somber.

Two healthy babies resting side by side.A boy and girl.

"What shall we call them?We don't have names for them yet."Kuwabara pointed out.

"How about Kyoshiro and Yumi?"suggested Yukina.

"..Yeah..."agreed Kuwabara.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do not own YYH.

Just my own characters:Hatori,Kenji and Satoru.

"What brings you here,Yusuke?"asked Kurama."Looks like we're going to be neighbors,Kurama."

"You bought the house down the street?'asked Giniro.

"Yup,we start moving in tomorrow."

"Honey,I'm going to check on check on Satoru."

"Hey,why don't we let the boys see each other?They are close in age."

suggested Yusuke.

"Well,we could..but Satoru's a handful..."trialed Kurama."Giniro,what do you think?"

"The boys could be become friends."

"Hn,if you going to try getting them to be fast friends,and ignore Hatori.."

"Relax,we wouldn't dream of cutting you out."chuckled Yusuke.

"Hn."putting Hatori down on the floor,letting him observe the silver haired 'pup'.

(A/N:It's been a year since the boys been born)

"Giniro,how are you feeling?"Kurama asked her.

She was pregnant with their second child.

"Watch the kids.I'm going to start dinner."

Hatori crawled over to Satoru,yanking his tail.

He hissed in response.

Kurama laughed."I didn't like it either,son. Just have to deal with it."

Kenji crawled over to Hiei,pulling himself up.

His brown eyes looking up at his red ones."..wgavt"

"What?"

"Frsxe."babbled the boy.

"Yusuke,what is he trying to say?"

"He's just saying hi, every time he sees someone,he has to say hi."

"Hn...hi."Hiei said of character.

"..Hi."repeated the one year old,speaking his first actual word.

"See?He likes you,Hiei."said Yusuke ."I don't know why."

"Hn,your son obviously has good taste."

"Hey!"Yusuke defended himself.

'What,Yusuke?"

Kurama chuckled."Some things never change."Returning his attention to the boys.

"Mah."said Hatori holding a toy in his hand.

"No,mah."said Satoru,reaching for it.

"Mine!"stressed Kenji grabbing it out of Hatori's hand.

Two pairs of eyes were glaring at the brown eyed boy.

Their beloved toy was gone and

they were going to get it...

"Hatori,do it son."encouraged Hiei.

"Hiei, Hatori tries anything to my son..."warned Yusuke.

"You'll what?"hissed Hiei.

"Here you go,boys."Giniro offered each boy his own toy.

Each crawled into a different

corner of the room,playing. After awhile,they fell asleep.

"Such little angels."gushed Giniro.

"My son is no angel."

"You know what I mean,Hiei."Giniro responded.

"Looks like they hit it off."Yusuke guessed.

Satoru snuggled,his tail wagging about,covering him.

"He looks like a miniature Yoko."said Yusuke, laughing.

"Hn."agreed Hiei nodding.

"Well,we each have the cutest boys in the world!"exclaimned Giniro.

"I got to get the squirt home."

"Yusuke,bring him over anytime.I'm sure they will get along."

"...Yeah,later Kurama."

"Hn,do you want to know what you're having,fox?"

"I rather not,Hiei."

"I do!What are we having,Hiei?"

"A girl."

Giniro's eyes watered."...A little girl.."

Satoru blinked,what was the reason for their happiness?

He wanted their attention,saying something incoherent.

"Cndif."

"Satoru,are you trying to say your first word?"asked Kurama."Say Daddy."

"No,say mommy."

"..Tgnsi"

"Say Daddy."

"Mommy."

"Asndj."

"Daddy."

"Mommy."

Thin lips pressed together."Frjhd."

"Hn,clearly your son isn't that -might as well call him stupid."

"Stupid?"

Kurama frowned."You had to say that,Hiei."

Hatori woke up,crawled to Hiei."Wasvbh."

"Looks like Hatori's no genius,either."snapped Giniro.

"Say Father."

"Rsddf."

"Say father."

"No."

Kurama laughed,"Don't feel bad,Hiei."

"Keiko,we're home."

"Welcome you have fun,Kenji?"

"He played well with Kurama and Hiei's boys."

"Really?"

"..Yeah.."

"Maybe we should arrange more play dates."

"Maybe."

"Yusuke,what happened ?"

"Well,they have issues with sharing."

"Oh,that will soon change."

"Bye,Hiei!Tell Botan we said hi!"waved Giniro.

"Did you have fun,Satoru?"

"...No."

"So you decided to speak more?"

Sapphire eyes darkened."I was just asking son."said Kurama.

"Hn."imitating Hiei,crawling away.

"You will be spending more time with them."Kurama told his son.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own YYH.

Just my own characters:Hatori,Kenji and Satoru and Misao.

"Satoru,would you like to see your friends?"asked Giniro,holding her youngest,Misao.

Like her mother,she was a winged kitsune,her wings were silver.

"Alright,mama."said the blue eyed boy,his silver hair hiding his eyes.

"Honey,your grandmother's- will you copy your father's hair color?"

"Okay..."Satoru's light hair becoming fiery red.

"That's my boy."

"Mama,why do we have to disguise ourselves whenever Grandma comes to visit?"

"Because your grandmother does not- it's best we didn't tell her."

"Why?"asked the two year old.

Giniro smiled."You just to trust us. You can visit Kenji or Hatori."

Botan was humming a tune,cleaning the apartment she shared with Hiei.

She got to visit her friends more often and frequently

travel between both worlds."Hiei,what would you like to eat for lunch?"

Hiei flipped through the channels,getting used to ningen technology.

Setting on a horror movie."Surprise me,onna."

"Where's Hatori?"

"In his room."answered the male koormie.

Hatori was practicing his father's fist of the mortal flame.A warmth engulfed his hand.

He had perfected it,now to test it...climbing outside the window,running to the neighborhood

park.A couple of small children saw the spiky haired boy with the glowing fists.

"Cool! Is that magic?"

Hatori blinked."Magic?What is this magic?You mean my fists of the mortal flame?"

Hatori did a demonstration,wowing the kids.

"Mommy,Hatori's playing with fire."Kenji pointed out.

For someone his age,he was very

observant,speaking like a eight year old- a kid three times his size.

Hatori ran off.

"Keiko,can Kenji play with me?"Hatori asked,hearing other kids -wanting

to know what it was like to play with others.

"Sure,you boys go play where I can see you."

Kenji ran off toward a tree,tagging Hatori 'it'."You're it,Hatori."

Keiko smiled,watching them-her smile faded when she saw Kenji was missing.

"Kenji?where are you?"

"Here I am,mommy."The two year old said,waving from a high branch,his feet dangling.

"Kenji!How did you get up there?"

The boy shrugged,"I don't know...I jumped?"He was ten feet off the ground.

(A/N:Yes,Technically,Kenji's a hanyou- just wanted to point that out.)

"Well,get down here,Kenji."ordered Keiko.

"Okay,mommy."Kenji leaps down,landing gracefully on his feet.

The ice cream truck played its' melody."Ice cream!"exclaimed both boys,running circles.

"Can we have some mommy/miss Keiko?"

Keiko blinked,"Sure..let me get my purse."Each boy had his favorite flavor,licking the treat.

Keiko couldn't believe what she son...he couldn't be-could he?She would need

to consult with Kurama.

"Kenji,when you get done with your ice cream,I'm taking you to see Kurama."

"Am I in trouble,mommy?"

"No,you could play with Satoru.."

"Yeah!He always has something for me to read!"

"Wait?Kenji,you read?"

"Uh huh!I can read- that says stop."

This wasn't normal.

"And that one says yield!"

Definitely not normal.

Kurama gave series of tests.

Kenji understood them all.

What they meant,every shape and meaning.

"Kenji,go play with Satoru.I need to talk to your mother."

"Okay!Come on,Hatori!"

"What is it,Kurama?"Keiko asked,looking worried.

"Kenji's just showing signs of being a prodigy,Keiko."

"Oh,for a minute there..I thought it was-never- it's silly."

Kurama paused."..Your intuition was correct,I'm afraid."

"What do you-he's one of you,isn't he?"

"I'm afraid so..which is rare..to have a genetic mutation...It's vertically

unheard of...A second generation Moazcue."

Giniro piped up."But that doesn't mean it's 's still your

little boy."Keiko nodded."I guess it could be worse..."

Hiei heard. Kenji somehow inherited his father's bloodline.

This was a shock, that meant he would develop a taste of bloodshed.

Hiei closed his mind,his mother would be beside herself.

The boy would need a mentor-if Yusuke wouldn't object he would teach him.

"Satoru,why don't you play as well?"asked Giniro.

"Okay."

Hiei raced over to Yusuke's employment,looking for the former spirit detective.

"Hn,Yusuke."

"What is it,Hiei?I'm busy right now."

"I want to train your son."

Yusuke shrugged."Be my -..what did Keiko say?"

"Hn,she's fine with it."Hiei lied.

"Are you sure you're talking about Keiko?"

Hn."Hiei nodded,lying.

"This isn't a lie?Is it,Hiei?"

"No,I never lie,Yusuke..."

"Alright..I believe you..When does he start?"

"The sooner,the better."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH.

Just my own OC's.

"Now,do you have any questions on using a sword?"Hiei asked as if he were speaking to a couple of brain dead morons.

Kenji raised his hand."Mister Hiei,will we be paired up against you?"

"Hn."Handing both a sword."Now,let's begin"

"Satoru,you are looking more and more like your father.I bet you will have lots of girlfriends."

"Yes,grandma."

Misao was taking her first steps,hanging to the sofa,wobbily walking to the coffee table.

"I think that's enough practice for one day."said Kurama,scooping her up.

Satoru was reverting .

Kurama couldn't let his 'mother'see him."Mother,will you tuck Misao in for her nap?"

"Sure,Shuichi.I'll be happy to."

(To disguise herself as a human,Misao took the appearance of a blond girl.:A/N)

Yukina was busy dealing with crying hanyous,namely her kids,Kyoshiro and Yumi Kuwabara."Kazuma,a little help here?"

"Sure,gimme a twin."Grabbing his daughter,which looked exactly like Yukina."Yumi,did you see your uncle Hiei?"

"He's training Hatori and Kenji from what I understand."

"Don't you think they're a bit too young?"

The koormie shook her head."No,Hiei told me he was training,he feels that the boys will love it as well."

Kuwabara hoped she was right."I hope ya right Yukina."

Shiori said her goodbyes to her grandchildren."I'll see you later."Waving goodbye."Bye,grandma!"Satoru immediately reverted back to

his original form.

Shiori returned,forgetting her purse."Shuichi...I ...Who and what is that child?"

Satoru froze,unsure what to do.

"What is going on?"

"Mother,I can explain..."

Manicured eyebrows were raised."Please do,Shiuichi."

"It all started..."trailed Kurama.

Elsewhere...

"Not bad,I will determine when you are ready."

"Dad?"asked Hatori,"Can we take a break now?"

"No!Let's keep going Mister Hiei!"shouted Kenji,waving his sword around like it was a toy.

"Hn."

Hiei's POV

This kid is just like...me when I was his age IF I had a mother to raise me."

~times passes~

"Mommy!Daddy!I'm home!"sang Kenji.

"How was your first day training with Hiei?"asked Yusuke."We had fun,Daddy."

Yusuke sputtered."You want to do it again?"

"Uh huh,so can I ?"

Yusuke shrugged,"Sure,I guess."

Kenji ran off,presumably to tell Hiei.

Yusuke shrugged it off as Kenji saw him as a possible mentor.

"Hatori!Mister Hiei!My dad says I can train with you whenever I see fit!See you later,okay?"

"Hn."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH.

Just my own OC's.

A few years later...

"No!I don't want to go to a ningen school!"Hatori fought kicking and screaming.

Botan sighed,"You have your friends attending as well."

"What friends?"asked the raven haired boy.

"Kenji,Satoru,your cousins,Kyoshiro and Yumi."

"..Okay,just for today."Botan sweat dropped."Sure,honey."

Kenji was tying his shoes."Mama,I'm ready for my first day of school!"

"Okay,good luck,honey.I'll see you when you get home."

Yusuke waved goodbye to his oldest child."Remember you have a reputation to hold!Don't

forget to fight for our family's honor!"

"Yusuke!"

Kenji smiled and waved to his family."Bye,everyone!"

Satoru was already waiting at the bus stop.

His red hair shoulder length, missed

his ears resting on his head.

Why did he have to-his thoughts broken.

"Good morning,Satoru."said Kenji.

"Morning,I now know what father went through...it's my fate as well.."

"Well,how bad could school be?"asked Kenji.

"Bad,we got giggling ningen girls to contend with."Hatori muttered as a bus of high school girls

passed by."Look at the redhead."they gushed.

"See what I mean?"Hatori pouted.

The school bus came to view,the three friends boarded their transportation.

Hatori sat in the front of school bus,Kenji beside him.

Satoru sat across from them,sharing a seat.

"Hi,red."said a young girl."What's your name?"

"Satoru..Minamino,what's yours?"

"Rei...Nice to meet you."Hatori and Kenji saw the 'redhead' blush."Satoru has a crush on a girl..."

"S-Shut up"

Hatoi smirked,"Yeah,I thought so-he DOEs has a girlfriend!"

Kenji retorted."cute couple."

Later.."

"Want me to walk you home?Sartou said,trying to be a gentlemen."Thank you,Satoru."

Kenji and Hatori daunted,"Satoru and his girlfriend K-I -S-S-I-"

Satoru smacked them upside their heads."Be quiet,you two."

"You're no fun,Satoru."whined Hatori.

"Deal with it..."Kenji spoke up."Let's be best friends,okay?"

"..Fine..."grunted the ferryrboy hybird.

(The next day)

Kenji introudced himself to his teachers,a former teacher of his parents-he

saw he had a familiar face."Tell me who is your mother?"asked a aging (the one with the buck teeth)?

"My mom?Keiko...that's what my dad calls her..."

"What about your father?"He had a pretty good idea who his father was.

"Yusuke...Urameshi..Why?"

"Yusuke...Urameshi?Keiko Yukimura married that punk?And here I thought she had more sense than that."

Kenji clenched his fists."You got a problem with my mom marrying my dad-and having me?"

"What are you going to do to me?Beat me up?"

"I would,but hitting you would be like hitting a defenseless child."

"Why you insolent-"

"Spare me your lecture.I'm not like my father,moron."Kenji walked right behind him."Bye idiot ningen!"

"Wh-What did you call me?"they disappeared into the crowd.

"Let's go find Satoru."suggested Kenji.

Kyo attended a different school than his cousin and did see them

on the school bus before they sister wore a wig to disguise herself to fit in.

Both were of average height from their father's presumed they would be taller than their mother.

"Yumi,come on."ordered Kyo(shiro)"Coming onii-san."She ran to keep up with him.

Their first days of school was coming

to a end. They met some friends,and eager to make more.

Hatori grumbled,"I hate school,there's no weapons to train with,no-"A teacher gave him a sheet of paper

and a box of crayons,telling him to draw a picture of his family.

Hatori took the art supplies,drawing a picture of Botan-a smiling face wearing her chioce of color-pink.

Hiei looked like a miniature black dragon."There!These are my parents!"

"Tell us a little about them,Hatori."said the teacher.

"Okay,My mom's... my father loves.."Hatori was whisked away to the corner of the

allowed to play at recess.(A/N:I'm not sure if they have that in Japan,do they?)

"It's not fair."grumbled Hatori.

He couldn't play,he decided another way to amuse himself.

FOOM!A tree was lit on fire.

The staff tried to save the tree,but with limiteed success.

Hatori smiled,watching their attempts in dousing his work in order to save the surrounding plants.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I do not own YYH.

Just my own OC's.

Satoru,Kenji,Misao,Hatori,Kyo(shiro) and Yumi.

Shiori was doing some cleaning,coming across a old box that belonged to Kurama. It was heavier than she estimated and its contents fell out.

She picked them up,finding a old journal.'Shuichi wouldn't like me reading this..but a quick peek won't hurt.'

Dear journal,

Today I meet the current spirit detective Yusuke '- a bit of a bothersome hindrance to my use of the forlorn hope.I have no idea what Hiei has in mind raising a army and has the intentions of starting a unholy war.

What else he has kept from her?Was there something more about her son's friends that he was admitting?

No,he was a good son and decided not to ask Kurama up front,in risk of not seeing the kids.

"Jaganeshi,you be still."warned the teacher.

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Well,you'll find yourself in prison."the teacher replied.

"I'll behave,if you don't tell my mom not to take me to the Rekai prison."

"That's all I ask of you...just pay attention."

Kenji whispered,"I don't think she even knows what you're talking about, only one room you have to avoid is,the one called the room of illusions."Hatori eyes shot open."How did you know that,Kenji?My dad was locked there when he was my age."

"I don't know."Kenji shrugged.

"You must have been born before if you knew that."Hatori concluded.

The teacher grabbed both boys by the ears."You two come with me and you can keep each other company."

"Can I have ice cream?"Hatori asked innocently.

"NO!There will be no ice cream!"Kenji laughed softly,giving his friend a thumbs up.

Meanwhile in another class...same school

Satoru was the center of attention.(A/N:no surprise there)His 'fiery' hair made him stand out in a sea full of brown and black heads,he longed for the day to were clamoring over how cute he was,and so on...

A equally attractive girl with amber eyes also took notice of him,she was living in disguise as a was a legendary creature of legend and forklore.A lycian or werewolf to be exact.

"Minamino-kun?"she asked.

"Hm?What is it,Rei?"

She flustered,looking down."Do you want to walk me home?"

"Yeah,okay."

Rei smiled."We can be friends,okay?"

"Sure,friends."agreed the redhead.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I do not own YYH. Just my own characters:Hatori,Kenji,Kyo(shiro)Satoru,Rei,Misao and Yumi.

"Man,school here sucks."whined Hatori."Where's the challenge?I could pass with my eyes closed."Kenji looked up,from a book."Kurama did offer to tutor you if prefer that instead."The brown haired youth commented reading a copy of Stephen King's Misery.

"What are you reading,Kenji?"asked the crimson eyed hybrid.

"Misery."

Giniro put down her youngest down in a frilly dress Shiori had brought her."There now,don't you look like a princess?"

~ding dong~

"Hello?"asked Giniro,"Who is it?"

"It's Botan and Yukina."

"Hi!What brings you here?"

Botan smiled,"We were in the neighborhood and wanted to ask if you and Kurama had any plans this weekend."

Giniro smiled,shaking her head."No,we're free as a bird."

"Good."replied the deity."Because this weekend is Hiei and Yukina's birthday..."

"Count us in!"exclaimed Giniro.

"Good,because Hatori-I just found out has his father's abilities when it comes to fighting and cooking."

"Yes,he has created wonderful dishes for me and Kazuma."Yukina added.

"When is the party?"Giniro asked.

"Saturday at six at the temple of the ..late Genkai.."where Kuwabara and Yukina were staying,raising their small family.

Back to the boys~

"Leave me alone!"begged Satoru."I'm not even a real redhead!"he blurted out.

Hatori came to the rescue."What he means is..he's not at heart...He's a special breed...so,uh,back off?"

That stopped some,but not all."We just wanted to see who he likes better?"Kenji poked his friend,whispering"Run.."

"Thanks,guys.I owe you one!"

"You're welcome,Satoru!"

Rei ran to intercept him.

"I caught up to you."said the brunette.

"...How did you catch up to me?"asked the redhead.

"It wasn't too hard."replied the attractive brunette."Your friends did well,but it wasn't good enough."

"What do you want from me?"

"It's not what you did,it's what your father did to my clan."She said,appearing larger.

"What are you?"

"You mean you don't know?"Rei smirked,"Then this will be too easy."

Hatori and Kenji saw their friend was in danger.

"Leave him alone!"Hatori pulled out his katana.

Kenji criss crossed with Hatori's sword-creating a 'x'.It was enough for Rei to back down.

"I'll be back to finish the job."she disappeared,running away.

"What was that about?"asked Hatori.

"I don't know but I 'm going to find out."Satoru declared.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:I do not own YYH. Just my own characters:Hatori,Kenji,Kyo(shiro)Satoru,Rei,Misao and Yumi.

"Now that's school is do you want to do,Kenji?"'asked Hatori."The same thing we always do-train with your father."A carrot top hanyou made his way to the two."If you think I'm going to let you be better than me..you got another thing coming."His crimson eyes on fire.

"Oh,it's you,Kyo...what do you want?"huffed Hatori."If you want to come that's fine."The trio went to Hatori's.

Satoru wanted to find out what why Rei was so interested in him.

3 youaki-hanyou were now standing outside the Jaganeshi place."It will be awesome to train with uncle Hiei."Kyo gloated."I mean it's gotta be like winning the lottery."Hatori announced,"Dad,we're here!"

"Hn,you..three?"

"Kyo wanted to come."Hatori pointed out.

"Hn,so let's go."Hiei ran off,the boys followed.

"We're here,this is where you'll be training."

"This is the forest of betrayal,isn't it?"asked Kenji.

There must be something..about him..was he a reincarnation?If he was,then who?

The two best friends paired up,fighting each other,enjoying it. They were laughing?Where they really enjoying themselves?

Kyo felt a hand on his shoulder."Hn,it's time we began."Hiei gave his nephew a extra katana."Your cousin has several years on you.I won't go easy on you."Kyo panicked,"Wait a minute uncle Hiei!Shouldn't you teach me how to swing a sword?"Hiei stopped in his tracks."How to swing a sword?Doesn't that...father of yours taught you anything?"

Kyo nodded,pushing his hair back."He has,but only on w-no."

" I'll teach you everything I know."

Hatori barely dodged the attack.

Kenji was improving he had to admit."I think we should stop our warm up and get down to business,Hatori."

Satoru lost had her in his sights.A amber wolf cub watched him,in 'wolf' form she wasn't so easy to find.

This was the perfect chance to slay him.

She couldn't.

Taking her human form.

"Looking for me?"

Satoru spun around,he looked...beautiful...

She couldn't hate someone...so pure...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:I do not own YYH.

Just my OC's.

"Why are you following me?"asked the 'redhead'.His fiery hair becoming silver."It has nothing to do with you,Satoru.I just-forget it.I don't want to do this anymore."Rei left,leaving him confused.'If she didn't to-she's not a ordinary girl...she's kinda ,beautiful.'Satoru returned home,Misao singing in the kitchen,helping her mother."Satoru's home,mama!"Blond pigtails bounced as shs opened the door."Satoru!You're back!"

"Yes,Misao.I'm back."

Giniro grinned."How was your day?"

Satoru sighed,"Uneventful...a girl tried to kill me today."Giniro stopped what she was doing."What do you mean a girl was trying to kill you?"Satoru sighed again,"She didn't,because I'm still here."Giniro's face softened,"Well,she either likes you or she's one of your fan girls gone wrong."Satoru nodded."Maybe."Misao pouted,"What is her name?Nobody's going to take my brother from me."

"Thanks, means a lot to me."said the blue eyed had to ask."Mommy,how come Satoru has no wings like you and I do?"Giniro's respone,"That's because Daddy and your brother are over.. our wings,we could fly-while Daddy and Satoru stay on the don't worry, use different means for transportation."...Oh..."

Kenji returned home,climbing through the face covered with drying his face off,he headed to the living room."Kenji,when did you get back?Come here son."ordered Yusuke."I want to see what you blinked,"Are you sure,Dad?...alright."Kenji tapped into his power,unleashing bulbs and appliances shorted out."KENJI MICHAEL URAMESHI!"screamed Keiko."Did you do this?Did your father talk you into this?Or did he do it?"

"No,ma'am.I did it."Kenji apologized."I'll go to my room now without supper."

Keiko sighed,"Well,at least he's honest."

Rei sat in her room,doing her brainwashed this couple believing she was their daughter,only to slay the kitsune but that was before she fell in love with the blue eyed boy.

This was not a simple school girl crush.

This was the real deal.

And he was going to know how she felt.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

Just my own oc's.

"Mom,remember I told you about Rei?"

Giniro nodded."Satoru sighed,"Well,um..how did you know you loved Dad?What is real love anyway?"

"Satoru...are you in love?"The boy nodded,"I think so...Rei's awfully cute...um..."His face blushing."Awww,my little man is in love with a girl!"KUramam enters the room."Who's in love?"Giniro replied."Our son!"

Emerald eyes shone with emotion."Really,now?What's her name?"

"Rei 's dark haired and she has amber eyes.I don't think she's-other day she transformed in front of me."

"Oh?Is she a youkai?"

Satoru shook his head,"No..I don't know what she is.A huge wolf like cub?"

Kurama paled.'It can't be...'Yoko pulled at his hair.'Great,they found me...be on guard, might get nasty.'Giniro looked at her husband,"Honey,is there something wrong?"Kurama looked up."Nothing's wrong."Satoru continued."She's coming to meet me that okay?"

"Sure, get ready for your date."

"Mom!"

"Alright,just go get ready."

Rei looked at her ."Bye Mom!Bye Dad!I'm going out now!"

"See you later,hon."said the brainwashed pair.

The doorbell rang,Misao opened the door."Your girlfriend's here!"Kurama saw the young girl.'She's only a child!Yoko,is this her?'The golden eyed kitsune shrugged,/Probably./Yawning,'she's not a threat to us...besides,she's in love with our..son...zz.'

"Ready to have fun,Satoru?"

"Yeah,bye Misao."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer:I do not own YYH.

Just my OC's.

"Why are you following me?"asked the 'redhead'.His fiery hair becoming silver."It has nothing to do with you,Satoru.I just-forget it.I don't want to do this anymore."Rei left,leaving him confused.'If she didn't to-she's not a ordinary girl...she's kinda ,beautiful.'Satoru returned home,Misao singing in the kitchen,helping her mother."Satoru's home,mama!"Blond pigtails bounced as shs opened the door."Satoru!You're back!"

"Yes,Misao.I'm back."

Giniro grinned."How was your day?"

Satoru sighed,"Uneventful...a girl tried to kill me today."Giniro stopped what she was doing."What do you mean a girl was trying to kill you?"Satoru sighed again,"She didn't,because I'm still here."Giniro's face softened,"Well,she either likes you or she's one of your fan girls gone wrong."Satoru nodded."Maybe."Misao pouted,"What is her name?Nobody's going to take my brother from me."

"Thanks, means a lot to me."said the blue eyed had to ask."Mommy,how come Satoru has no wings like you and I do?"Giniro's respone,"That's because Daddy and your brother are over.. our wings,we could fly-while Daddy and Satoru stay on the don't worry, use different means for transportation."...Oh..."

Kenji returned home,climbing through the face covered with drying his face off,he headed to the living room."Kenji,when did you get back?Come here son."ordered Yusuke."I want to see what you blinked,"Are you sure,Dad?...alright."Kenji tapped into his power,unleashing bulbs and appliances shorted out."KENJI MICHAEL URAMESHI!"screamed Keiko."Did you do this?Did your father talk you into this?Or did he do it?"

"No,ma'am.I did it."Kenji apologized."I'll go to my room now without supper."

Keiko sighed,"Well,at least he's honest."

Rei sat in her room,doing her brainwashed this couple believing she was their daughter,only to slay the kitsune but that was before she fell in love with the blue eyed boy.

This was not a simple school girl crush.

This was the real deal.

And he was going to know how she felt.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:I do not own YYH.

Just my OC's.

Hatori saw the new girl his best friend was with.

She wasn't bad looking,hell she might be the best looking female he ever set eyes upon.

"We got company."Rei said looking over her shoulder.

"Hatori."

"Satoru."Both boys were sending death glares at his rival.

"Now boys,you don't need to fight over me."They weren't listening to the brunette."Want to take this elsewhere?"challenged the raven haired.

"My thoughts exactly..let's go."

"Boys,please.I don't want to cause a scene."

"Then who do you like?Me or him?"

"...Um,well...I don't know..."

"Pick me.I'm better than Satoru."Hatori urged."Oh no,you don't!I saw her first."Satoru huffed.

This was going to get ugly,but it was flattering,thought Rei.

"I know!Why don't we let fate decide?I'll flip a coin and let see who wins,okay?"

"Heads."said Hatori.

"Tails."

It landed on luck smiled at him after all.

"Well,shall we go?And by the way,I won't bite."

"Do you have to rub it in his face?He didn't need that you know."

"What?He knows I'm kidding!"

Rei was skeptical."Are you?"

Hatori sighed," you want to be with him,who am I to keep you?"

His first at love and he lost.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

Just my own oc's.

Hatori couldn't understand how did he lose to Satoru?

The raven haired boy swung his sword around,hacking at a tree.

A pair of scarlet eyes were watching him.

"Hatori...why are you chopping at the tree?"

"..Oh,hi Yumi...why does Satoru gets girls so easily?It can't be his ears...he has to hide them.."

Yumi shook her head."I don't know cousin.."

"Well,I saw her too..."

Rei smiled at the redhead."So,is your friend okay?"

Satoru nodded."Hatori will forget about it soon...I hope."

"Well,I like you..Satoru..can we be friends?"

"Sure,we can be friends."Rei kissed his forehead,"I'll see you later,okay?"

"Okay..where do you live?So I can walk you to school?"

"I live right down the street from last house on the left."Rei waved goodbye.

"Onii san!You're back!"greeted blond hair in pigtails.

~A/N:She chose this disguise so she could fit in.~

"How was your day?"asked Kurama,putting down the paper."I have a new friend."admitted Satoru.

"Is she coming over?"asked Misao.

"Leave your brother alone.I'm sure he does."

"..Right..."

"Dinner's ready if you want to eat."announced Giniro."And who is she,Satoru?"

"...My new friend...Rei...we kissed."

Giniro had to ask,"Is she your girlfriend?"

Satoru nodded,blushing."She is.."

~the next day~

Hatori walked ahead of the group,Kyo wondered what was bothering his cousin.

"He's a little mad that he didn't get the girl."Kenji said was hugging him."Well,I got you

Kenji."The boy next to her nodded."Don't give up,Hatori!You'll find one!"

Hatori continued on,running his top the ningenkai."I don't sense his energy."

Kenji admitted."Then he left to either Spirit World or the Makai."

"He went to the 's not welcomed to Spirit world,like his dad was cast from the ice village."

Hatori sat in Muruko's for someone to find enough,a huge youkai spotted him.

"A human child has wandered into my domain.I hope he screams.."To the demon Hatori seemed like a

ordinary human child until it was too late.

His katana went through his stomach,killing him.

His uniform bloody,he went to school,not caring what others thought.

"Jaganeshi-you're-what happened to you?"asked the teacher."Do you want to visit the infirmary?"

"..No,it just be a waste of isn't mine anyway."Taking his seat.

"So how many did you kill?"Kenji whispered to his friend since diapers days.

"Not enough, to to go after school?"

"Sure,why not?Besides,I could use a break from all my studies."

Kenji,like Keiko was a straight A student with a love for adventure and fighting.

Like Yusuke,he had a bit if a air of mystery about him.  
Some thought he was a bad seed like the former spirit detective.

But he didn't care what they said anyway."Hn,after school, when we have some fun."

"My mom won't see it that way...but I suppose this once I could get away with it."said Kenji.


End file.
